Hiid
Hiid is the Kwami of Mimicry who helps Harper Stevens become the Miraculous Hero, Chameleon Champ. Appearance Hiid, like most kwami, is small. He is green and has a skinny lizard tail and spikes on them up to the back of his head. He has black eyes. Personality Hiid tends to be a bit sensitive. However, his is also open and wishes for everyone to listen to their hearts and live in honesty, despite the chameleons can stay hidden. Because of this, Hiid usually acts as the voice of reason to Harper whenever he starts falling back to his old cynical ways. His favorite food are dandelion blossoms. Backstory Many years ago, Hiid, like all kwamis, was born when mimicry was born. In time, the Miraculous he was bound to came into the possession of the Guardians. As time went on, Hiid decided that even though he is the Kwami of Mimicry, he wanted others to live in honesty. Including those who wielded his Miraculous. However, the Guardians were not too happy as they feared it would cause problems for others. Angered by this, Hiid tricks one of the guardians to steal away his Miraculous along with the Miraculouses of some kwamis who agreed with him. Not too long afterwards, the Guardians and their temple were lost. Not much is known about what happened to Hiid and his surviving kwami friends after that, other than that their Miraculouses were separated and passed from hand to hand, from wielder to wielder. On Harper Stevens's 19th birthday, his younger brother, Marty, gave him the Chameleon Miraculous. When Harper got it, he met Hiid. When Harper came to Paris, Hiid reconnected with Tikki and Plagg. When the time came for Harper to return to the United State, Hiid told Harper that he should listen to his own heart and agreed to a plan to tell Marinette (Ladybug) and Adrien (Cat Noir) the truth about their feelings for each other. When Hiid was brought back to Paris by Marty and the other Guardians of the NFL, he scolded Marinette and Adrien as it is keeping their secrets and blindly following the rules is what got Harper akumatized into Nega Zone in the first place. Relationships Harper Stevens/Chameleon Champ Hiid has a good relationship with Harper. He was the one who told Harper to be more open about himself and not hold back what he's feeling. Even when Marinette told Harper not to reveal the truth about her feelings for Adrien and to keep their identities secret from each other, Hiid decided that Harper should listen to his own heart rather than just blindly doing what Marinette said. He even agreed to his plan to be hidden away while Harper tell her and Adrien the truth. Tikki and Plagg Hiid is good friends with his fellow kwamis. However, Tikki and Plagg decided not to be sneaked away with him and some of the other kwamis. This is because the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses are the strongest of all and fear they would fall into the wrong hands. But despite all this, they are still good friends. Powers and Abilities * Kwami Physiology: Hiid, like all kwamis, have the following powers. ** Immortality ** Intangibility ** Flight ** Invisibility (on film and photographs) * Camouflage: Unique to him, Hiid can make himself invisible, not only with film and photographs, but also to the naked eye. Quotes * To Harper about his seriousness: "C'mon, Harper, you need to loosen up!" * About keeping identities: "I've never really liked the idea of secret identities. But if it means getting the job done, I'm willing to go against my own principles." * Scolding Marinette and Adrien: "Shame on you two. All Harper ever really wanted was to make sure no one makes the same mistake he did with Marty and not push him away. And yet, you pushed each other away even though you both knew that you loved each other but didn't trust each other enough with the truth. Shame on you. Shame. On. You." Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Kwami Category:Kwamis